Certain vehicles, particularly electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles, have rechargeable energy storage systems (RESS), such as batteries. It is generally desired to maintain a temperature of the RESS within certain limits. The RESS temperature may be maintained by continuously monitoring the voltage and current values associated with the RESS, and by thermally conditioning the RESS when the RESS temperature approaches an upper or lower RESS temperature limit. A typical RESS conditioning cycle may expel heat in the area of an outside air temperature sensor, which may result in inaccurate outside air temperature measurements.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods of controlling a vehicle that uses outside air temperature measurements. In addition, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus for such control of the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.